


Manhattan Project Version 2.0

by errizabesu



Series: Hopeless Place, Unfortunate Timing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drama, Espionage, Field Agent - Daichi, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Office Worker - Suga, Romance, Thriller, rated M for implict smut and violence, they're in their mid 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errizabesu/pseuds/errizabesu
Summary: “There is a team of highly trained assassins here to kill you” is not the chain of words Sugawara wanted to hear after probably the best, wicked, sinfully amazing kiss he’s had in his life. It’s not the chain of words Sugawara wanted to hear—ever. Especially when followed by something in the lines of “Do exactly as I say and we might be able to get out of here with our lives and dignities intact.”In which Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi found love in a hopeless place and in the most unfortunate timing. But hey, they say the best love is insane.





	1. Reconnaissance

“Well hello,” a man claimed the empty seat beside Sugawara’s. “You don’t come here often, do you?”

Suga lets out a tired sigh. Any other day he’d give his suitor a chance, especially one attractive enough such as the man beside him. However, after a disastrous week at work, Suga prefers the company of his trusted Suntory whiskey instead of taking a bet on a one night stand that may or may not satisfy his needs. “So what if I don’t?”

The man responds with an out-of-place chuckle and mutters, “Affirmative.”

Suga turns his head upon hearing the response. To his surprise, that _affirmative_ wasn’t directed towards him. The man typed something into his phone and throws Suga a side smile, acknowledging the silver hair’s confusion. Within the next second, the man slips the phone into his back pocket and stands from his seat. Now standing taller, he looks down into Suga’s confused stare and takes a step closer.

“I’m Daichi, by the way,” the man introduces himself as if knowing his name would make his actions less questionable. Daichi’s one hand makes way to brush Suga’s jawline while the other pulls him by his tie. “You’re gonna have to forgive me for this.”

Before Sugawara can even ask _what_ , Daichi leans down and claims Suga’s lips with his own.

To say the kiss took him by surprise is an understatement, but that’s probably because Daichi’s hand pulls Suga up to press their bodies closer as the other took grasp of his waist. Suga slides off his bar stool and with one hand on Daichi’s back. Daichi easily kept him up just enough for him to tilt his head and explore other sides of Suga’s lips. Sugawara must have looked stupid with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth set apart by Daichi’s tongue—well, he certainly _felt_ stupid for getting excited over being kissed by a random stranger. But after the bullshit he had to deal at work, Daichi’s kiss is the first thing this week that made Sugawara think ‘ah yes, finally something done right’.

“Kiss me back, will you?” Daichi said as he takes a second to breath. A trail of saliva formed between the small gap between their lips. The distance between their bodies are now inexistent and it took Suga all his might not to grind his hip up against Daichi.

Hearing the invitation, Suga takes Daichi by the collar and in turn shows off what he can do. For someone very gentle-looking, Suga’s moves are sinfully seductive. As he tugs Daichi’s lower lip, humming while he’s at it, his hands go down to Daichi’s chest. If he weren’t sober he’d most likely start unbuttoning Daichi's shirt. That being said, Suga focuses on their lips, tongues, bites instead and he earned a low moan from Daichi.

“I’m Suga,” he barely voiced in between. “Wanna get back to my place?”

“I’d love to,” Daichi says under his breath. “But before that there’s something you need to know.”

Daichi starts kissing down Suga’s jawline, grinding their hips together while he’s at it and Suga’s mouth shamelessly drops open as Daichi’s touches land on all the right places.

“There is a team of highly trained assassins targeting you.”

Well this certainly is a whole new level of mood killing.

Sugawara’s eyes shoot wide open and he _tries_ to push Daichi away. However, it only took Daichi a mere second to regain control and trap Suga down in between his hungry kisses and inappropriate hand placements.

“No. Stop. Act normal. I have visual on one of them—he doesn’t know who I am. We wouldn’t want him to suspect anything, right?” Daichi said in a very sultry fashion despite it being a warning. Daichi pulled back from the kiss while keeping one hand on Suga’s nape, buried in between his silver locks as if offering him a hint of calmness—or preventing him from escaping, if Suga dares to let his negative thinking take over. With their foreheads pressed together Suga can see the way Daichi’s eyes scan the room to locate the threat he mentioned earlier.

“Do exactly as I say and we might be able to get out of here with our lives and dignities intact,” Daichi whispered into Suga’s ear, sending shivers as he does. Then Daichi continues where he left off, nibbling the skin underneath Suga’s ear and pressing butterfly kisses down his jawline, “On my signal, wrap your legs around me and I’m going to carry you to the men’s room. Make it believable, understood?”

 

* * *

 

Escaping from attacks led by an international arms trafficker wasn’t exactly how Daichi planned his Friday night. He had just come back from an overseas mission and he only needed to file a report before finally being able to change into his beloved worn-out jogging pants and eat leftovers in front of the TV. Things changed when Bokuto, infamous for his mood swings despite the position he holds within the agency, approached him with his trademark frown.

“Please Daichi-saaaaan, you wouldn’t let me down, right? Kuroo already did, you can’t follow his lousy steps,” Bokuto tried to guilt trip Daichi.

“And you know how fatigue badly affects an agent’s performance,” Daichi refused. “Besides I don’t even know what your case is about, I can’t jump in.”

“It’s a recon mission, you don’t need to know the details—heck, we don’t have the details yet which is why I need to go on this mission but Kuroo, goddamn Kuroo, how dare he leaves me after all the work I put in preparing this mission! He’s a filthy traitor I tell you, filthy in every sense of the word—“

The rest of Bokuto’s whining is background noise to Daichi.

“Speaking of which, where is Kuroo?” Daichi asked, but not to Bokuto who is starting to sulk.

“On another mission with Oikawa,” Nishinoya answered without turning away from his computer.

“That flirt from national security?” Daichi wondered. “Do NS agents need partners now or did I miss something?”

“That flirt you mentioned is worth his weight in uranium,” Noya finally spins his seat to face both Bokuto and Daichi. “And no, national security agents are still lone fighters. Oikawa just needed an expert in counter-terrorism so this mission they’re working in now is a one-time thing.”

“Unless stated otherwise,” Bokuto huffs. He’s Kuroo’s current partner in counter-terrorism missions, so he should know more to the story. “Kuroo said he wanted to try for national security.”

Oh so that’s why Bokuto’s been extra clingy lately.

“He does meet the requirements,” Noya nods. Their agency, Koanchosa, set special requirements for their agents specializing in national security. It’s understandable, especially remembering the kind of sensitive information those agents work with.

“But Kuroo is an expert in counter-terrorism, having him transfer to national security is contra productive,” Daichi said. He meant his words, but he said it out loud to stop Bokuto from throwing another fit.

Bokuto sighs and jumps up from his seat. “Whatever, he won’t make it back in time. Now can you please pleasepleaseplease help me with his one?”

Daichi’s mistake was looking into Bokuto’s hopeful stare.

“Alright, explain the mission and try to convince me,” Daichi gave in and leans back in his seat. Bokuto grimaced and took it as a challenge.

“Have you heard of the Manhattan Project?”

“Uhm, I work for an intelligence agency, so yes,” Daichi rolled his eyes as he answers.

“I bet you’ve never heard of the Kyoto Project!” Bokuto announced proudly. “Or, as Kuroo and I like to call it; Manhattan Project Version 2.0.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. The Manhattan Project was a research and development project that produced the world’s first nuclear weapons and so far as Daichi’s concerned, there are no active researches going on for any kind of weaponry. Well, unless they have intel on foreign researches, but then why name it the _Kyoto_ Project?

“They’re actually a research group focusing on biochemistry based in Kyoto. Very legal, nothing out of the ordinary,” Bokuto adds more information in response to Daichi’s visible confusion.

“How is a research group relevant to your work?” Daichi asked. He knows for certain Bokuto and Kuroo are their agency’s go-to guys when it comes to smugglers and traffickers.

“I’m glad you asked,” Bokuto took it as a sign that Daichi is interested in helping his case, “One word: bioterrorism.”

“Sounds like a conspiracy theory,” Daichi chuckled.

Bokuto rolls his eyes, “Excuse me, where are we working again? Oh that’s right—Koanchosa! The national intelligence agency of Japan. Everything we do sounds like a freaking conspiracy theory.”

And Daichi regrets throwing in a bit of a joke when Bokuto is clearly pumped up.

“Anyways, Kuroo and I believe that there is a new kind of bioweapon open for bid in the black market. We don’t know what type or how it got there to begin with but we do believe that it has something to do with the Kyoto Project.”

“How?” Daichi asked, now genuinely curious. Unlike the Manhattan Project, the Kyoto Project isn’t founded to produce weaponry but somehow, they managed to spark Kuroo and Bokuto’s attention. That means something.

“That we need to find out,” Bokuto placed mission details in front of Daichi. “First of all, the research papers they publish over the years contribute a lot to the science community. Since the weapons we’re tracking are biological or chemical based, it’s safe to assume that those weapon developers applied their research findings into it.”

Bokuto shoves another document under Daichi’s nose and continues, “Second and actually the main reason for us to investigate further is the fact that two of Kyoto Project’s former researchers passed away in the last three weeks. Police department ruled their deaths as accidental but our analysts are insisting otherwise. We looked into it and found that those two worked in the same experiment back in the early 2010s, guess where.”

“Manhattan Project Version 2.0?” Daichi intentionally used the lame nickname Bokuto came up with.

“Exactly!” he cheered. Bokuto pulls another document in excitement, “Moving on. This is Sugawara Koushi.”

The piece of paper containing the said man’s profile and a number of photos obviously taken without his consent and from a distance shows no direct connection to the case.

“An office worker?” Daichi voiced out his confusion.

“A senior executive assistant in the Ministry of Justice, to be precise. He serves one of the chief advisors there,” Bokuto said. “His name is mentioned in at least six research papers published by the Kyoto Project between 2009 to 2011, three of those papers are co-authored by the two deceased researchers. We cross-checked the documents and came up with a researcher who most likely worked with those two. Another team is reaching out to him and in the meantime, Kuroo and I are supposed look more into this Sugawara fella but of course Oikawa had to take Kuroo all to himself—why do national security agents get away with things so easily?!”

Ignoring yet another episode of Bokuto’s whining, Daichi took interest on the documents laid in front of him. A staff member in the Ministry of Justice huh, Daichi finds himself intrigued to find out how he fits the puzzle.

“You look interested,” Noya finally breaks his silence. “I hope it’s the mission that gained your attention and not just those pair of foxy eyes.”

Before Daichi is given the opportunity to protest, Bokuto grabs him by his shoulders and shakes them with unnecessary strength.

“Come on Daichi,” Bokuto tried to convince, “It’s just a recon mission. No biggie.”

“Recon missions _can_ go awry,” Daichi said factually.

“I’ll let you talk to pretty boy, how’s that?” Bokuto struck a deal.

“Oh for crying out loud—“

“It’s a win-win for both of us Daichi-san,” Bokuto pushed even further, “I get the intel, you get his number—that is, assuming you know how to play your cards right, but hey! Either way, it’ll be fun! When is the last time you went on a mission with no assassinations to stop and lives to save?”

 

 

Wrong. This is not a recon mission.

Wrong. There is an assassination to stop.

And wrong. There is a life to save.

But at least Bokuto is right about the fun part, somewhat.

Four hours later Daichi found himself pushing Sugawara against a wall as he eagerly devours the silver-hair’s lips. Daichi initiated the act as decoy to get Sugawara out of harm’s way, but to be really honest he got carried away.

Bokuto and Daichi’s original plan was to casually confront Sugawara at his usual bar and discuss a thing or two regarding the group’s research activities. Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones hoping to meet Sugawara that evening. The moment Bokuto caught a suspiciously armed man walking aimlessly around the bar’s exit and Daichi found another one inside the lounge and watching Sugawara’s every move, they know their recon mission has turned into a rescue mission instad.

“Keep up the theatrics,” Daichi huskily instructs and Sugawara responded with a muffled moan, god knows whether it’s genuine or mere acting. Daichi led the way to the men’s room and violently pushed Suga up the wall. Daichi gripped Suga’s wrist while holding them up above his head. Suga responded nicely, eagerly and for a second there Daichi forgot that this is all just an act.

“Not the jeans,” Daichi murmurs and stops Suga’s other hand from reaching down, “That really is a gun in my pocket.”

Only then Sugawara is reminded of their current situation. He slows down and slightly pulls away but Daichi quickly wraps his arms around Sugawara and starts ravishing his neck in return.

“Although I kinda am happy to see you,” Daichi smirks in between his ministrations, “Alright, coast is clear. I’m going to push you through the door.”

Daichi carried Suga through the door while refusing to let go of the kiss. Suga nudges the door close with his feet just before Daichi drops him down to the sink. Suga unconsciously groaned at the loss of Daichi’s lips but as Daichi draws out his handgun, Sugawara’s senses snapped back on.

“What. The hell. Just. Happened.”

Daichi slyly grins and wipes his swollen lips, “That is what we on planet earth define as making out.”

“There are people trying to kill me—why are you treating this like a fucking game?!” Sugawara held back his scream, panic dominating his voice.

“Shh,” Daichi gestured his index finger on his lips. “Deep breaths Sugawara-san, take deep breaths. Like I said, do as you’re told and we will get out of this alive. Now quiet, I need to concentrate.”

Daichi splits his attention between configuring his communication device and kicking open every toilet stall. He only stops after making sure that they’re all empty. Suga glanced at his reflection in the mirror and realized how messy he is. His shirt crumpled, tie loose, lips wet and swollen, and his hair going to every direction imaginable.

“What—“ Sugawara had too many questions in mind, “Who are you and why would anyone want to kill me?”

“Oh come on, you moaned my name just ten seconds ago,” Daichi felt off-character. But seeing the shivering mess Sugawara is, he felt the need to somehow make the situation seem less life-threatening. “Sawamura Daichi, I’m a Koanchosa field agent specializing in counter-terrorism.”

Daichi unlocks his handgun and skilfully let it spin before gripping the handle, “As for your second question, I was hoping _you_ would tell me.”

Sugawara’s jaw dropped in confusion.

“Wait, wait hang on a second!”

“By the way, one mere second can make a great difference whether you live or die,” Daichi reminded casually but still stern. He held the handgun up and ready while his eyes never endingly move from one blind spot to another, “Now about Kyoto Project—“

Daichi’s words are cut short as the bathroom door slowly swings open. Daichi snaps into action. He grips his weapon sturdy in his hand and his eyes move in anticipation, waiting for whoever is on the other side of the door… but nothing came.

“What is—“

Sugawara’s sentence is cut short as Daichi violently covers his mouth to stop him from making any sound—but he wasn’t fast enough. Daichi sighed in disappointment and Sugawara muffled in confusion. The next thing Sugawara saw is the bathroom door kicked open and a man with a Swiss army knife in hand storming in.

“Not today,” Daichi hissed as he steps forward. Daichi shoves Suga to the side before tackling the man’s first attack. Within a blink of an eye the atmosphere around them changed. Both had moves faster than Suga’s eyes can follow. Suga would think that someone had a mute button if it wasn’t for the sound of fabric as the two engage in hand combat.

After a while one of them lets out a painful grunt and Sugawara’s heart stood still as he realized it was Daichi. The Koanchosa agent stumbled to one of the sink with a cut above his eyebrow. Impressingly Daichi ducks to avoid a following attack and saving himself from being stabbed. Suga wouldn’t believe that this is the same person he made out with minutes earlier if he didn’t see it for himself.

The attacker then found a crack in Daichi’s defence. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sugawara being too far from Daichi’s reach and he charged at the first chance he got.

“Oh god, oh god, shoot him—damn it, he’s—“

The Swiss army knife would have pierced Sugawara’s abdomen if Daichi hadn’t act in lightning speed. He tackles the man down with his legs. The attacker fell face down with a nasty thump. Daichi jumps onto the man and used his own weight to hold him down. The man struggled to jab Daichi with his army knife and Daichi amazingly dodged every attempt.

“Suga—look away!” Daichi warned.

Either Suga is still too shocked to react quickly or Daichi has impressive speed, Suga didn’t look away. He saw exactly how Daichi took control of the army knife and plunged it without hesitation to the man’s chest. Daichi even pushed his body further for more pressure and the man’s body disgustingly convulsed—the army knife standing vertically at the base of his neck and fresh blood soaking his grey shirt.

Sugawara only looks away when Daichi twists the army knife and the man jerked one last time, but it is too late to unsee what he just witnessed.

“One is down,” Daichi said in between his harsh breaths.

“You’re holding a gun for fuck’s sake, you could just shoot him right away!” Suga frantically screams, “He could have stabbed me in the gut!”

“Well he didn’t, did he?” Daichi responded breathless, “Gunshots are too loud. It will create panic and attract too much attention. We don’t want that. Not good for rescue missions.”

Suga took two steps back and his face turn pale. Daichi rummaged the dead man’s pockets for identification. His moves show no sign that he is lowering his guard.

“I’ve seen this before,” Daichi muttered. He took a picture of the dead man’s tattoo and sent it to whoever is at the receiving end of the phone, “Definitely arms traffickers, though I’m not sure which. Better ask Kuroo.”

Daichi continued searching the man and pulled out every piece of weaponry stashed, “Military grade. What on earth did you do to piss off these people, Sugawara-san?”

It was a joke, but Suga saw it differently. His breathing became audibly harsher as his adrenaline levels rise.

“Attacked without hesitation, meaning he was here to kill you,” Daichi continued, his voice and breath now more stable as if he wasn’t in some kind of life-threatening fight just earlier.

After a while Daichi noticed Sugawara is being weirdly silent. His curiosity is answered as he caught Sugawara standing frozen and speechless.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asked with a hint of concern. He only gave Suga a short glance before continuing.

“I, uh, I will be,” Sugawara muttered emptily, “I—I’ve seen dead bodies before, numerous times actually but this is—“

“There is a difference between seeing a dead body and seeing someone killed. That’s why I told you to look away,” Daichi’s voice is clear compared to Suga’s stutter.

“So _are_ you alright?” Daichi repeated his question. After a while Suga nodded. Daichi isn’t convinced but there are other things that require his attention.

Daichi wipes the blood off the cut above his eyebrow and threw Sugawara a serious stare, “Next time, do not let the enemy know you are behind the door.”

“Who are these people?” Suga asked slowly.

“If my guess is right they call themselves Helios. They’re an international arms trafficker,” Daichi said while slipping his handgun back to his jeans, “They sell warfare for anyone who can pay; contract killers, terrorists, mercenaries, coups, you name it. They provide a vast variety of weapons.”

Daichi grunts as he lifts and drags the attacker’s lifeless body to an empty toilet stall. He left a nasty trace of blood behind that gave Suga shivers but somehow doesn’t affect Daichi.

“Including unconventional weaponry. Toxic chemical agents, for instance, or bioweapons,” Daichi added right after slamming the stall door close.

“W-why would they want to kill me?”

“Yeah, I’m wondering the same thing actually,” Daichi said while wiping the fresh blood off the floor.

“I’ve never even touched a gun—my entire life,” Sugawara panicky denied, “Arms trafficker, Jesus Christ. I—I do administrative work at—“

“The Ministry of Justice, in the Office of the Chief Advisor. I know,” Daichi finished Suga’s sentence, “I read your file. Don’t worry, we know you’re a law-abiding citizen unfortunately dragged into his mess.”

Daichi smiled at the end of his sentence but Sugawara doesn’t find it cute anymore. This man just killed someone, hid the body in a toilet stall and acted as if nothing happened.

“Where are you now?” Daichi suddenly asked.

“I’m literally right in front of you,” Suga snapped.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Daichi clicks his handgun with one hand and press his other hand closer to his earlobe. Only then Sugawara saw a tiny, skin-coloured communication device and he instantly felt stupid.

“He’s with me. Yes. Working on extraction, thanks Noya-san. Oh, can you—“

The bathroom door suddenly swings open and Daichi’s hand jerked to aiming position within a blink of an eye. Suga isn’t sure what impressed him more; Daichi’s impeccable reflexes or his professional aim.

“I’m one of the good guys!”

“Damn it Bokuto. I could have shot you!” Daichi exclaimed clearly annoyed as a muscular spikey-haired man slips in and pushes the door with his back.

“Million dollars invested for the most advanced training available and you still accidentally shoot your on-site partner. The director will not be pleased Sawamura,” the other man snickers. “Oh hi there, don’t worry we’re in the same team. Call me Bokuto. Sugawara, isn’t it?”

Suga shakily nodded. He tried to look more focused but it’s hard when the two people standing in front of him have loaded guns in their hands—one even killed a man with his bare hands.

“Yeah that’s definitely Helios. Damn I knew something big is going on,” Bokuto chattered as he reloads his gun.

“Did you take down the other agent?” Daichi asked.

“Yes and no,” Bokuto said rather awkwardly, “I knocked him out but not fast enough to stop him from calling backup. That’s why I came to you. We need to get out of here, fast and preferably without open fire.”

“Yes, I’d like that, please,” Suga squeaked. If open fire means what he think it means, Sugawara wants no part of it.

“Aww look at him, shaken up and all. Civilians sure are cute, aren’t they Daichi-san? This one in particular,” Bokuto commented with a cheeky grin.

Daichi shakes his head, “Be nice to Sugawara. He just learned that an international arms trafficker wants him dead.”

“Because of what?!” Suga angrily asked.

Before anyone said anything Bokuto caught a familiar red dot lingering on the upper left side of Suga’s chest.

“Sniper!”

The sound of glass shattering is heard only a second after, followed by harsh thuds as Suga and Bokuto drop to the ground. Bokuto’s reflexes sure are fast. He managed to push Suga out of harm’s way but unfortunately, not enough to save himself. Suga landed on his back, his head harshly hits the floor and Bokuto fell on top of him. Daichi only crouched right beside and jumps up again to cover the open window.

“Noya, there is a sniper on site,” Daichi reported to his com.

“Fuck,” Suga cursed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck is he dead?”

Bokuto finally moves and groans as he lifts himself up, “That’s very insulting. I don’t die that easily.”

Daichi must have changed the setting to his com device because now even Suga can hear whoever he is communicating with.

“I have thermal surveillance on the area.”

“Copy that,” Daichi said. He harshly pulled Suga back to his feet, “Stay close.”

“I think he’s shot,” Suga worriedly glanced Bokuto.

“Tis but a scratch!” Bokuto exclaimed as he eyes his arm. “Give me your tie.”

Normally Sugawara would laugh at the Monty Python reference and he would refuse giving a stranger anything. But this is not a normal day so Suga silently hands his tie to Bokuto.

“What do you know, it really is just a scratch,” Bokuto laughed at his own joke as Daichi helped him wrap his wounded upper arm.

“The bullet grazed pretty deep though. Hang in there buddy, we’ll get you patched up,” Daichi said confidently.

“We need to get out of here,” Bokuto insisted after buttoning up his jacket to hide the blood stains.

Daichi nodded in agreement.

“Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but,” even Sugawara could hear this Noya-something’s voice from the com, “You’re being ambushed.”

“This is a recon mission,” Daichi mockingly repeated while preparing his handgun.

“Leave, now. Get out!” Nishinoya warned.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know it’ll end this way,” Bokuto exclaimed frustrated, “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!”

“Yeah you better,” Daichi snarled before pulling Suga out of the bathroom with Bokuto following.

 

* * *

 

“It’s just a recon mission,” Daichi sarcastically repeats for the umpteenth time in the last thirty  minutes. He reloads his handgun without even looking because apparently in the middle of an ambush he still finds time to bicker with his on-site partner, “If these bastards don’t kill you, I definitely will!”

“For the love of god,” Bokuto groans in frustration, “How many times do I have to apologize?”

“Switch!” Daichi announced. Bokuto drops down to the ground to take cover and at the same time Daichi jumps up with perfect defence stance. Then Bokuto reloads his gun in a similar professional fashion.

“Tell me about Kyoto Project,” Bokuto ordered. His fingers work as if they have their own eyes.

“S-seriously, now?” Suga gasped. Out of reflects covered his head as a bullet punctured through the bin across him.

“Yes, now!” Daichi shouted to overcome the loud gunshots.

“Switch!” Bokuto yelled as he finished reloading. The two agents switch places again. Instead of directly reloading his gun, Daichi snapped his fingers in front of Suga’s face to get his attention.

“Focus! Think Sugawara, your life depends on it,” Daichi demanded.

“Ours too, just saying,” Bokuto added without letting go of his aim.

“It’s, uh—“ Sugawara tried to concentrate, “It’s an advanced research group—“

“Yes, yes, we know the basics,” Bokuto impatiently cuts off, “What kind of research were you working on?”

“None!” Sugawara answered, “I never worked there!”

“These people think you do,” Daichi said. He opens his gun cartridge and replaces it with a new one.

“And apparently, I did too,” Bokuto added in a rush while dodging a bullet.

“Two Kyoto Project researchers were killed and made to look like an accident. We have agents currently trying to prevent another one from being hunted in cold blood,” Daichi continued trying to let Suga know the seriousness of the matter, as if the storm of gunshots isn’t enough to convince him.

“That’s insane!” Sugawara retorts.

Daichi shakes his head, “Trust me, I know an assassination when I see one.”

“He really can tell, you know. Daichi’s our division’s go-to guy when it comes to unsolved murders,” Bokuto praised.

“I’m still mad at you for dragging me into this,” Daichi stuck out his tongue.

Ignoring the duo’s fluctuating behaviour from professional field agents to bickering kindergarteners, Sugawara tries his best not to let panic get the better of him, “They do mostly natural science researches which is way too far from my work field. B-but I know someone who works in that area, Professor Kogane—“

“Switch!” Daichi’s voice unexpectedly cuts off Sugawara’s words. In sync, Bokuto takes cover and Daichi jumps up to face their attackers.

“Kogane Keiichirou the biochemist?” Bokuto asked without wasting a second.

“Y-yes,” Suga confirmed. He thought after hearing a series of gunshots he would get used to the blasts by now, but he isn’t. Sugawara jerked in shock as another bullet came close to hitting him.

“Sorry, that one slipped,” Daichi apologized casually. He fired two shots back though at this point Suga couldn’t tell anymore which shot was by who.

“He’s my father’s childhood friend. I know him personally,” Suga tried to sound less shaky, “I used to help him organize his research data, because I studied management and administration. He—well, he’s really good in his field but I have no idea what kind of research he does. Even if I do, it still makes no sense. Why does any of this have to do with arms trafficking?”

“I guess we’ll find out together,” Bokuto muttered. “Nishinoya-san, what is the status on Kogane Keiichirou’s rescue mission?”

“What?!” Suga exclaimed.

“Slightly better than Sugawara Koushi’s,” Nishinoya’s voice stormed out of Bokuto’s com.

“The other agents Daichi mentioned earlier, yeah they’re currently working on preventing his assassination just as much as we are trying to stop yours,” Bokuto informed.

“Except that team is fully aware that they’re on a rescue mission,” Daichi butts in the conversation, “We were kind of caught by surprise.”

“Do you remember anything about his research?” Bokuto asked, his eyes are watching Sugawara’s every move but his hands make their way to reload his empty gun.

“Ugh—“ Sugawara tried to remember, “Regenerative body tissues, pharmaceutical drugs, I don’t know! It’s all jibberish for me to understand.”

Bokuto cursed under his breath before signalling, “Switch!”

The two agents took turns again. Daichi ducks and leans his back to the wall while Bokuto takes his place. He exhaled sharply through his mouth and reached for another pack of ammo in his jacket—but there isn’t any. After being stuck in a dark alley for a while now, Suga’s vision is starting to get used to the dimness. He caught the slight change in Daichi’s face as he felt his pockets empty.

“I’m out,” Daichi notified. He checks the barrel of his gun and quickly locks them again, “I only have two shots left.”

“Not good,” Bokuto said under his breath, “There are at least four of them—“

Bokuto then pulls the trigger and in between the echoing shots Suga heard a soft thud.

“Correction. There are three of them and my guess is I’m almost out of ammo as well,” Bokuto said. He fired one last shot and drops down for cover as well.

“We’re like sitting ducks here,” Daichi spat angrily.

Bokuto crouches to take cover as he hands Daichi a set of car keys, “You take him to rendezvous point, I’ll hold them off.”

“I have heard lots of stupid things coming out of your mouth,” Daichi points out, “But this is a whole new level of insanity, even for you.”

They barely keep up as a team, now Bokuto wants to split?

“For whatever reason, they want Sugawara dead,” Bokuto insisted. “I’m not letting them get what they want.”

Behind all the joking, bickering, and nagging, they’re both professionals and they know damn well how to respond to situations like this.  Daichi took two sharp inhales before violently grabbing Sugawara by his wrist.

“Escape plan 380. You have the keys. Nishinoya will send you the coordinates when you reach rendezvous,” Bokuto stated as he reloads his handgun. “Don’t wait up for me.”

 

* * *

 

“Daichi—“ Sugawara called incoherently, “We can’t leave Bokuto behind!”

“You heard him before, he said he doesn’t die easily and I like to give my colleagues my trust,” Daichi answered without slowing down at all. “Keep it up, come on, it’s just at the end of this alley.”

With one hand pulling Sugawara close, Daichi’s other hand reached for his com.

“Noya-san, updates?” Daichi asked. This time Suga knew better than to meddle in Daichi’s conversations.

“Not much,” the high-pitched voice responded, “We do know that Helios see these researchers as threats, otherwise they won’t put in this much effort to kill them.”

“Well they aren’t the only ones Helios want dead,” Daichi muttered while glancing towards Suga through the corner of his eyes, “And Bokuto?”

“I’m still alive!” Bokuto’s overly cheerful voice was heard through the device, “Though I won’t be for long if I don’t get backup.”

“On their way, you’re doing a great job,” Nishinoya confirmed.

“Dai-san!” Bokuto unexpectedly exclaimed, “The sniper isn’t targeting me anymore!”

Daichi cursed at the information.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Suga asked quietly.

“For Bokuto, yes. For us, not exactly,” Daichi answered. He unlocks the safe on his gun.

“Shit! Shit, shit, Daichi, two are heading to your direction!” Bokuto yelled through the com, “I couldn’t stop them, I’m sorry—I tried—“

“Calm down Koutarou,” Daichi sounds more focused, “You’re not the only one who doesn’t die easily.”

Suga felt his legs numb from panic again—such terrible timing. He felt Daichi’s tight grip on his wrist forcing him to keep up. The dark alley is dead silent though both of them know it won’t last long.

“There has to be something you know that Helios wants to get rid of,” Daichi said mid-running.

“But I don’t—know what you’re talking about!” Sugawara tried to sound less scared.

“Whatever the reason is, they think you know as much as the researchers do. Is there anything you remember about the research? Anything out of the ordinary?” Daichi pushed on.

“Not that I know of,” Sugawara shook his head, “Nothing secretive or worth dying for! Hell, if it were super-secret Kogane-san wouldn’t let me sort those files for him! I have no idea what is going on. Please, you have to believe me!”

“It doesn’t matter what I believe,” Daichi remarks, “Fact is they want you dead and you better find out why because there’s a whole line of unidentified bioweapons on the loose.”

They paced their steps. Suga felt his lungs and legs starting to fail him.

“What was Kogane-san’s most important research?” Daichi asked.

“Uh—something to do with bacteria enhancement. It’s some kind of probiotic for the agricultural industry,” Sugawara answered in between his harsh breath. He remembers tons of research data containing that word, so it must have been his main research, right? Then it hit him, “Probiotics are bacteria enhanced to benefit humans.”

“What of it?” Daichi asks impatiently.

“You mentioned bioweapons,” Sugawara tried to sound coherent while running for his life, “His work rotates around biomolecular manipulation. He develops methods to enhance bacteria depending on what the industry need. Be it agricultural, industrial—anything. But the thing is, enhancement work both ways, right? So what if—“

 _What_ _if someone used it to enhance pathogens instead?_

Suga never got to finish his sentence as Daichi suddenly stops his steps and shoves Suga down to the ground. Suga was about to sound a protest when Daichi’s arm hover above his head. There was a split second where Daichi held his breath. Suga glanced up and saw the different light in Daichi’s eyes as he pulls the trigger, shooting a Helios agent at the far end of the alley.

“They found us,” Daichi informed calmly yet serious. He grabbed Sugawara by his arm, “Move. Quickly!”

Suga forced himself to catch up with Daichi while the agent continuously turns his attention from side to side, trying to cover as many grounds as his two eyes allow him.

“Suga get back!” Daichi yelled. Sugawara only stopped his tired feet but didn’t step back, it was Daichi who jumped in front of him and with precision shot yet another attacker hiding in a dark corner. How Daichi could aim when Suga couldn’t even see clearly is a mystery.

Just a second later a different kind of shot is heard and the shot landed in the thin gap between them.

“The sniper,” Daichi murmured in realization. “Get down!”

Daichi was right about the one second being a great difference. Another shot is heard and Daichi reacted within a split second. Had Daichi not tackle Suga down to the ground, he would arrive at Koanchosa headquarters in a yellow body bag. Sugawara groaned in pain as his head slams the asphalt. His vision instantly blurred and only worsening their situation. However, Suga felt instant embarrassment as Daichi springs back up and shielding him from the sniper’s range.

The embarrassment turned into guilt as he saw a hole on Daichi’s leather jacket.

“No! Stay down!” Daichi yelled and kicks Suga back down before he moves an inch.

“But you’re shot!” Sugawara protested in horror.

“I have a bulletproof vest, I’ll be fine,” Daichi marks, “Stay close to the wall.”

Suga watched in awe as Daichi gets himself back in action as if he wasn’t knocked down by a sniper just seconds ago. Daichi inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly to control his concentration. He held the com in his ear and reported, “Noya, some backup would be nice.”

“Currently locating the bastard now Daichi-san, patience.”

“Patience I have,” Daichi said under his breath, “Time and extra ammo I have not—“

Another shot—the force was enough to push Daichi back and he fell flat to the ground. Sugawara watched in horror and out of reflects he tries to reach out for Daichi.

“No!” Daichi angrily yells, “There is a sniper for crying out loud, stay put!”

Suga immediately froze in position as he watches Daichi’s struggle to get up. He eventually did and he doesn’t even show any sign of shock.

“Sawamura to mission control—I’m executing escape plan 380. Do you copy?”

Instead of a clear response, there are only cracks and signal interference heard.

Daichi glanced towards Suga, “You alright?”

“Don’t mind me, are you?” Sugawara turned the question back.

Completely ignoring Suga’s question, Daichi noticed a hair-thin chance they have to escape, “Ten seconds, no shots. The sniper is reloading—move, move!”

Sugawara tried to jump back up as fast as Daichi did but he’s still slow compared to the agent.

“Bokuto,” Daichi called through the com, “Do you copy?”

No response.

“Noya, I lost contact with Bokuto,” Daichi reported. “Can you get through?”

Still no response.

“Damn it,” Daichi cursed. His com is the one that is compromised, not the other way around.

“Is it bad?”

“Well,” Daichi replaces his empty handgun with a Swiss army knife, “I lost communications with my on-site partner and my surveillance team back in headquarters, which means I’m basically blind. There are assassins tailing us, a sniper on the loose, and I have to look after you as well. Oh and I ran out of bullets. Long story short, the odds are not in our favour.”

“But you’ve been in such missions before, right?” Suga asked trying to hide his panic, “You can get us to safety, right?”

“My mission is to bring you back to headquarters,” Daichi said, “Alive. Does that make you feel better?”

Suga nodded anxiously.

“Good. Stay with me, alright?” Daichi made himself clear. “Can you drive?”

“Huh?” Suga’s definitely thrown off guard.

“Can you drive and do you know a safe place we can go to—not your apartment, that’s the first place they will look for you,” Daichi repeated his question, “That sedan over there, across the road. That’s the rendezvous point. We’re supposed to go to an Koanchosa safe house but my com is down, I can’t get the coordinates.”

“M-my friend has an apartment in Adachi—“

“No, no, somewhere out of Tokyo,” Daichi cuts off, “Quickly, Suga, we don’t know when they’re attacking again!”

“My brother—he works in Yokohama, is it far enough? He goes back to his wife in Miyagi every weekend—we can—“

“Perfect,” Daichi said quickly as he threw Sugawara the car keys, “You drive because I have to make sure we’re not being followed.”

Daichi checked the corners before proceeding their escape. With one hand holding the empty handgun, his other hand reaches back to take Sugawara’s. Daichi’s grasp contradict Suga’s in every way imaginable—his hand is firm and warm, whereas Suga is shaking and cold from panic.

“Looks like we’re going to your place after all,” Daichi said with a laugh.

 


	2. Liabilities

Completely ignoring politeness, Daichi stormed into the empty apartment building and began scanning for possible hidden cameras, recorders or wiretaps.

“Lock the door and stay away from it,” Daichi orders without looking back. He made sure not an inch goes uninspected. Even though his energy is drained and his muscles hurt, his consciousness cannot rest before clearing his surroundings. Daichi rips the internet router off and unplugs the telephone cable as he finds them. He draws the window curtains close after inspecting the buildings across, calculating possible ambushes and their escape options.

Finally, Daichi ends his standard procedure with a long, tired sigh. With his switch turned off, Daichi immediately became even more aware of his exhaustion. He became conscious of his heavy breathing, his painful limbs, his tired legs, the suffocating pressure coming from his chest, the heavy gear he’s wearing. All Daichi wanted is to lie down, which he would have if he didn’t notice the apartment being too silent for his liking.

“Sugawara?”

Daichi heads back to the entrance, only to find Suga standing stone still by the door. He’s leaning his head towards the door, one hand still gripping the handle while the other clenches the edge of his coat. When Daichi steps closer, he can see that Suga is shaken to the core.

“Suga—”

“Right, yes, stay away from the door!” Suga jumps away as if the door had just electrocuted him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I spaced out! I shouldn’t have, I know! Stay focused, right? S-sorry! I locked the door, I checked, I—”

Suga takes quick steps away from the door. He turned in haste to enter the apartment but crashed into Daichi’s sturdy figure instead. Suga frantically apologized, again and again, and it wasn’t until a few seconds later he saw that Daichi is purposely standing in his way. Suga hadn’t realized Daichi holding his wrist while his other hand is holding onto Suga’s shoulder firmly.

“Try to take deep breaths.”

Suga looks up and his eyes met Daichi’s. Only now Suga noticed his erratic breathing, so he swallowed the empty lump in his throat and nods as he proceeds to sync his inhales and exhales with Daichi’s.

“Are you injured?”

Suga shakes his head as an answer and Daichi looks relieved.

“Good. That’s all that matters.”

Daichi then lets go of his wrist to hold Suga by both shoulders.

“This may be too much for me to ask, but please keep it together,” Daichi said. His voice is a blend of concern and seriousness. “I’m not going to lie and you probably guessed already, the odds aren’t in our favour.”

Suga’s surprised that he took that piece of information well.

“You don’t have to keep your guard up, that’s my job. Get some rest because there’s no telling who’s going to get to us first, the traffickers or a Koanchosa response team,” Daichi said. “Can you do that much?”

“But I,” Suga bit his lips nervously. If there is anything he can do to increase their chances of survival, he’ll do it. “I want to help.”

“No,” Daichi said sternly. “Sugawara, you went through a lot. If you want to help me so badly, please do so by getting some rest and staying calm. That way I’ll have one thing less to worry about.”

Suga’s eyes widen in realization of Daichi’s words. __He’s worried about me__.

“I just, well, I don’t want to feel like I’m dead weight.” Despite the determination in Suga’s voice, Daichi can see his composure crumbling. Chasing and being chased is a usual day at work for Daichi, but to Suga it is a, hopefully, once in a lifetime event.

“You’re not,” Daichi assured.

But Suga is far from convinced.

“Listen, uh,” Daichi rubs his nape. “I rarely go on rescue missions. The civilians I work with are usually in a yellow body bag—oh crap, too soon. Sorry, give me a sec.”

Daichi exhales and wraps Suga’s shivering hands with his, “What I’m trying to say is… I’m bad with comforting words and I know it’s hard to convince yourself that we can survive this, but I need you to. In my world, nothing is absolute. Our odds may be thin, we may be cornered but it doesn’t necessarily mean that we’ve lost.”

Suga looks up to meet Daichi’s eyes.

“And you’re not a burden, not at all,” Daichi adds, meaning every word. “You figured out what those traffickers are after even though it’s been years and you weren’t actively participating in the research. That’s impressive. Now we need to get out of this together so we can report that to headquarters, yeah?”

Suga nods again. This time with more composure and it is a delightful sight.

“Survival is human instinct, regardless trained for combat or not. And you, Suga, how you kept up with me and Bokuto back at the alley is enough to tell me that you’re going to survive this,” Daichi unconsciously squeezed Suga’s hands tighter as he continues. “If you find it hard to believe in yourself then believe in me.”

That ought to do the trick, because Daichi would swear he saw a different light in Suga’s eyes.

“You’re pretty sappy for someone claiming to be bad with comforting words,” Suga says after a pause.

“Shut up,” Daichi hushes, in which Suga responds with a cheeky grin, faintly resembling the one back at the bar before the catastrophe began. He’s still shaken, but Daichi sensed signs of him recovering from the shock.

Daichi gave Suga’s hands a final squeeze before letting go and enters the small apartment. He has already scanned the room but he allows himself to give the interior another look, this time to appreciate the place he’s seeking refuge. The apartment is small, just enough space for two people. The walls are pastel orange with white accents. It’s furbished in a minimalism style with most of the furniture being western-style. Well, Suga did say that his brother only stays there during the week. Daichi wonders if Suga’s family home in the countryside is traditional style. Suga somewhat gives out that vibe, like he constantly swifts between the old and new.

While Daichi looks around the living room, Suga heads directly to the kitchen. Daichi heard water running and followed by the sounds of Suga rummaging the fridge. Daichi lets out a relieved groan as he takes off his gear, his aching shoulders really needed that burden off them. He sets his equipment on the coffee table, with his handgun and some extra ammo from rendezvous at the side, in case they’re in for a nasty surprise. Daichi stretched his back. Only now when his adrenaline levels toned down he felt every muscle in his body screaming in agony. Lastly, Daichi took off his communication device. The earpiece is undamaged, as Daichi inspects, but the handheld device is shattered with a bullet caught in the middle.

“Well, this sucks,” Daichi mutters.

“Rude.” Suga appears from the kitchen, a frown on his face and a box of brownies in his hand.

“No, wait—you got it wrong!” Daichi’s panicky response is very contradicting to how he was just half an hour ago. It’s amusing, Suga chuckles as Daichi quickly shows the broken device. “I didn’t mean—”

“I know, I know,” Suga says. He places the brownies beside Daichi’s heap of gear. “I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere.”

Daichi’s face grew red. He __could__  admit he’s embarrassed, but no, he’d rather blame it on the long chase they just survived.

“My mom made these, so prepare your taste buds for a treat,” Suga said as he takes a piece and sat on the recliner beside Daichi. The living room is small. It only has space for a sofa, a recliner, a coffee table that is now occupied by Daichi’s equipment, a television mounted to the wall and a bookcase at the corner. There is a glass slide-door to the balcony, but Daichi had locked it and drew the curtains shut.

“Thanks. I’ll have one after this,” Daichi says.

With the TV and internet cable disconnected, Suga had nothing to do other than watch Daichi do whatever it is he’s doing. The field agent continued inspecting his gear. He placed the broken communication device aside and takes his handgun. Suga felt shivers running up his spine. Being near a loaded gun that is held by someone who can use it is not a pleasant feeling. Daichi checked his load, unlocked the weapon and immediately locking it again. The way Daichi moved, aimed and used his handgun gave an impression that the weapon is light but as Daichi sets it aside, making a thud sound as it is placed on the wooden coffee table, Suga can guess the handgun must be heavier than he thought.

Suga’s speculation became even more convincing as Daichi took off his leather jacket, revealing his muscled upper arms. Daichi did hastily mention him having a bulletproof vest on and only now Suga sees the said body armor. It’s black in colour and a lot thinner compared to the ones police officers wear. Daichi started unbuckling his Kevlar vest and casually stretches his back as he does. Before looking for damages, Daichi rolled the sleeve of his maroon button-down shirt up to his elbow. Suga would have drowned in the sight of the man in front of him if only Daichi hadn’t pulled bullet shrapnel out of the Kevlar vest.

“Is that—” Suga gasped. He suddenly remembers: Daichi was shot. Multiple times.

“Yeah,” Daichi affirms. Unlike Suga, he’s undisturbed by the piece of information. It really shows the difference in their line of work. “Better keep this safe for ballistic report.”

He’s fine, Suga tried to assure himself. Daichi was shot but everything is fine. He’s fine… well damn, he’s __fine__.

The way Daichi sets his Kevlar vest aside thus allowing a better view of his well-sculpted back certainly didn’t help calm Suga’s nerves. As if the sight alone isn’t enough, Daichi starts unbuttoning his shirt. It’s rude to stare, or so Suga is taught, but he cannot get himself to look away. Suga’s flushing bright red. Suga almost, __almost__  voiced his amusement at the scene right in front of him but it was immediately cut short as a tight white undershirt is revealed and Suga isn’t sure whether he’s disappointed or relieved.

“S-so what now?” Suga asked.

“Now, we wait,” Daichi answers as he lets himself fall onto the sofa behind him. “My com sends a weak emergency signal back to headquarters and someone, most likely Nishinoya, will trace it back to our location.”

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, call them?” Sugawara suggested.

“Using a cell phone? Oh no, no, no, those things are easily traceable,” Daichi answered with a light laugh. Then he instructs, “Which reminds me, turn off your phone and pull the sim card out.”

“I already did,” Suga says. “When I was in the kitchen, I hope that wasn’t too late.”

“You figured that on your own, I’m impressed,” Daichi commented with amusement. He threw a smile to his side as he reached for his jeans pocket and started emptying the contents. Suga thought that field agents wouldn’t carry IDs during missions, at least not when they need to remain discreet. However, Daichi took out at least three badges. Suga recognizes one being from Tokyo’s police department while the rest is unfamiliar, but he is certain that none of them are from the intelligence agency of their country.

“I thought you’re Koanchosa” Suga commented, one of his eyebrows raised.

“I am,” Daichi responded with a chuckle. “These are just spare badges that often come in handy. I have some cool ones back in headquarters. CIA, KGB, MI6 you name it.”

“But your first name is wrong,” Suga caught the mismatching information. __Daiki__ , it reads, with the kanji meaning great noble. Daichi’s cheeky smile did nothing to ease Suga’s confusion.

“Yeah, and the kanji for my surname is wrong too,” Daichi elaborates. “It’s called a cover name. Don’t you watch spy movies?”

“Not really the genre I’d prefer,” Suga mutters.

Daichi lets out a soft chuckle, “So what __do__  you prefer?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Suga refuses to answer.

“Let me guess,” Daichi tried his luck. “Science fiction?”

“Do I look like a geek?” Suga protests.

“Super hero movies?”

“Booo.”

“Horror?” Daichi continues guessing.

Suga shakes his head.

“Romance?” Daichi teased.

“Pfft. What’s the difference?” Sugawara scoffs and Daichi laughed.

“Come on, I’m trying to get a conversation up and running here,” Daichi almost groaned. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Can’t you just have your analysts in headquarters look up my background information or something?” Suga joked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Daichi replied.

Suga laughed and said, “Actually, I don’t have a favourite genre.”

“Oh?” Daichi raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“I like everything equally the same, I guess. It’s just something I’m not really passionate about,” Suga said.

“So what are you passionate about?” Daichi asked again.

“I thought this is a conversation and not an interrogation,” Suga playfully points out.

“Geez, there are nicer ways to ask me about myself, you know,” Daichi exaggerated a shrug and earned a chuckle from Suga’s side. He’s right though, the conversation is so far only one sided. “I’m not really a movie-goer either, so I get what you mean. I rarely get long periods of free time, but when I do, I’d rather visit my home town. Friends and family aside, I like to help coach my old high school volleyball club.”

Suga’s face show slight disbelief which gradually turn into admiration. “You play volleyball?”

“Throughout high school, my team even made it to the top four in the prefecture.” Actually, Daichi’s team went to nationals, but he can’t get too much personal information out.

“I’m so jealous!” Suga nearly screeched. “I had to study so damn hard in high school, I barely got the time or energy left.”

The wide smile on Suga’s face relieved Daichi in many ways.

“Wow,” Suga almost sighed. “To think that you play volleyball.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Daichi shot a stare. “What’d you think I do with my spare time?”

“Practice your aim, polish your hand knives, or other super-agent-ish stuff, I guess,” Suga shrugs.

Daichi laughed. Freely, openly and it’s been a long time since he has. Suga also lets out a chuckle, because for one, he does realize how ridiculous he sounds, and two, laugh is contagious.

“I mean, it was surprising to know that you still have time for that,” Suga continues after their laughs toned down. An unfamiliar emptiness took over the shine in his eyes. “It’s been ages since I last played. It was unintentional at first, I wanted to join the team in university so bad to make up my absence in high school. But administration studies, despite not being as fancy as medicine or engineering or law, is a real hassle, you know? I dropped club activities completely by the end of my first year.”

“But your hard work in university paid off, right? Your grades were outstanding and you even got a job offer before graduating,” Daichi said. Then he remembered he got those information from case analysts, which means the agency violated Sugawara’s personal privacy—Suga wasn’t wrong about them doing background checks. Sure, it was necessary to save his life, but it was wrong nonetheless.

Luckily, Suga doesn’t seem to notice. He offers a half-hearted smile as he says, “Yeah. But my current superior is an ass, so I’m really regretting some past life decisions.”

“Here’s a thought,” Daichi sits up from his recliner. His elbows rest on both kneecaps as he leans forward to give Suga a look. “When we get out of this, after Koanchosa cleared your situation and all those post-mission gimmick, you’re going to march to the nearest neighbourhood association, yell your name, and play as their—?”

Daichi steals a glance aside, unsure how to fill in the blanks. Fortunately, Suga caught on. “Setter.”

“Play as their setter!” Daichi finished his demand with a nod.

“What if I don’t?” Suga asked, more like a challenge rather than an actual question.

“I’m going to use my resources to track you down and drag you to the nearest volleyball court.”

“Oh my, I’m terrified,” Suga deadpans.

Daichi throws a cushion towards Suga and out of reflects, Suga tossed it back like a ball. Daichi chuckled as he slams the cushion down in a spike-like gesture. They stared at the poor cushion now lying by the coffee table before laughing in unison.

“But you do have a point. If you can find time in between saving the world and kicking terrorist butts, I certainly can find one evening free,” Suga leans back to the sofa again. “And I have to say, that is probably the most surprising thing I heard this night.”

Daichi’s laugh blasted. “You confirmed that a lethal biochemical toxin exist, got targeted by international arms’ traffickers, almost died at least five times in the span of two hours, got involved in a Koanchosa case—but finding out that I play and __sometimes__  coach volleyball surprises you most?”

“Now that you say it out loud, it does sound ridiculous.” Suga answers with a smile. Unlike his seductive or teasing smile, this one is warm and sweet albeit with traces of tiredness which is understandable remembering the hell they just went through.

Daichi returns the smile before standing up from the sofa. He stretched his back again, then his legs and arms. Daichi unconsciously lets out a groan as he stretched his neck and continues doing small gestures to loosen up his tensed body. Suga mentally slapped himself for marveling at the sight.

“I’m going to lie down a bit,” Daichi said as he lets himself fall to the couch.

“Yeah, you do that,” Suga said quickly. In contrast, he jumps up from the recliner and heads back to the kitchen. “I’m going to make tea, do you want some?”

Daichi didn’t immediately reply. Suga glances back to find Daichi lying across the sofa. It’s just enough to accommodate Daichi’s tall figure. His head is supported by two cushions, the one they threw around is still on the floor. Daichi has one hand dangling down the side of the sofa while the other fumbles the collar of his shirt. There is a three second gap before Daichi gave an answer and Suga caught himself staring at Daichi, again.

“Is it rude to ask for something with alcohol? I had a rough day.”

“You’re not the only one,” Suga chuckled, “But sorry, my brother doesn’t drink.”

“No worries. Tea would be nice, thanks,” Daichi said, “I’ll take mine without sugar.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

“Hey Suga, can I just say you sound a lot more charismatic when not being chased to death?” Daichi asked with a chuckle.

“Only if I can say that I prefer you without a weapon in your hand,” Suga replied.

Daichi grins and turns to his side, “Deal.”

Suga silently prepares tea but his mind is wandering to every direction. He thought about Professor Kogane’s experiments, about his involvement in finalizing the reports. Suga thought about how close he was to dying. Then he thought of Daichi, the one enigmatic person who is now resting on his brother’s couch. Daichi lets out a very different persona than he did earlier. He was ruthless and dangerous while fighting their way out of the alley. He was sinfully seductive back at the bar. But now, even though tired and out of breath, he looks sincerely nice and warm.

Suga’s mind theatre came to an end when Daichi lets out an unintended groan as he moves up.

“Are you okay?” Suga asked suspiciously. He couldn’t ignore the discomforted face Daichi makes a bit too often anymore.

Daichi gave a thumbs up even though his breath is irregularly paced, “Top of my game.”

Suga’s brows furrowed.

“I’m fine, Suga,” Daichi insisted and tried to sit up straight but failed without letting out an obvious grunt.

Suga exhaled heavily and shook his head, “Well, I’m not convinced.”

Daichi decides to ignore the comment. Suga made his way towards the sofa. Daichi threw him a protesting stare but it didn’t stop Suga from approaching and eventually kneels in front of him. Suga looks up and ignored the minimum gap between them because he knows the moment he gives Daichi space, he’ll just push his way out like the fighter he is.

“I said I’m fine,” Daichi repeated.

“Sure, of course you are,” Suga shrugs, “Take off your shirt.”

“Wait, whoa!” Daichi defensively jumps up but Suga is already on alert and fought Daichi’s flailing arms, “Get your hands off me—”

“I know first aid, you pervert,” Suga held Daichi’s knees down to prevent him from running away, “Now sit still and let me see.”

Daichi blinks a couple times before letting out a side grin, “Sir, yes, sir.”

Since Suga mostly work with people older than him, he rarely gets called with a formal __sir__. And now, hearing it with a teasing tone from Daichi sounds wrong, like the-start-of-a-bad-porno kind of wrong. Daichi pulls his shirt over his head, revealing not only his toned upper body but also purplish bruises in various places along his chest.

 “I thought you’re a senior executive assistant.”

“And I thought you’re a field agent for our nation’s intelligence agency,” Suga cynically responds, “You’re clearly not intelligent enough to figure out that first aid training is obligatory for all staff members of the Ministry of Justice.”

Ah, right, Daichi has heard. The information has never been relevant in his line of work, so it naturally slipped off his mind.

“Are you usually this snarky?” Daichi asked instead.

“Only when the person I’m talking to assume I’m a bastard who thinks with his dick.”

Daichi humors Suga with a chuckle and a chaste apology. Suga still looks pissed as he pushes Daichi’s hand away from his abdomen. Suga gave Daichi another annoyed glance before turning his attention to his exposed chest. Daichi has a well-toned physique, as expected from someone in his line of work. Suga’s eyes caught traces of Daichi’s old wounds and he unconsciously held his breath imagining injuries he had to bear. He carefully runs his finger around one of the bruises. Daichi’s skin felt warm. Compared to doctors back in headquarters, Suga is being extremely gentle. __It must be because he isn’t used to it__ , Daichi insisted. As Suga’s finger brush over a worst looking bruised spot, Daichi flinched and Suga immediately looks up, worry written all over his face.

“I was just startled,” Daichi quickly says.

“No,” Suga cares to differ, “You were shot in the chest.”

“Yes, in the Kevlar,” Daichi emphasized.

“True,” Suga stands from his knees and sits on the coffee table, making them at the same eye-level. “But Kevlar bulletproof vests aren’t exactly bullet __proof__ , they are more bullet __resistant__. Wearing one doesn’t make you superman. They absorb the kinetic energy from the projectile and spreads it to a larger area so it becomes less fatal. However, the energy has to go somewhere and that is exactly what damages the body. It looks like a bruise but depending on the gun caliber and the distance, you might have cracked a rib or two.”

“What kind of first aid training did you get, exactly?” Daichi asks with one brow raised.

“My office is at the ministry headquarters. We have emergency protocol for every worst case scenario,” Suga explains. “And by every worst case scenario, I really mean each and every case they can think of. I swear some of our government officials are paranoid.”

Daichi answers with a __hmm__ and a nod. “Well, they do say better safe than sorry.”

“Does it hurt when you breathe?” Suga asked. “Or when you move?”

“A bit,” Daichi finally gave a vague response.

“I see.” Suga stands and turns away. “My brother keeps a medicine kit somewhere. I’ll get you some painkillers. Aspirin, or perhaps ibuprofen? Which is more suited for muscle pain relief, ah I forgot—”

“Suga, no,” Daichi says sternly. He caught Suga’s wrist and stopping him from walking away. “Painkillers affect my concentration. I need to stay alert.”

“But you’re injured,” Suga insisted, “You’re not at your fittest either way.”

“Pain I can hold, but I cannot withstand drugs in my system,” Daichi said, “Thank you, Suga. When this is over I’ll get this checked.”

Suga sighed and Daichi felt a ping of guilt when Suga walks away without saying anything else. __He was just trying to take care of you__ , Daichi thought. However, Suga came back in the next minute with a first aid kit in hand. He sits himself beside Daichi and points at the scratches along his jaw.

“Then we can at least have those cleaned.”

Oh, Daichi didn’t even notice. There are cuts and scratches along his jaw and some more on the palm of his hand. They were in quite a chase earlier, Daichi cannot tell where they came from anymore.

“I’ll do yours too,” Daichi said.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Suga said with a small smile. “You were always there to break my fall.”

Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. __It’s my job__ , Daichi would have said, but he didn’t. Because Daichi is sure he’d still do it for Suga regardless his responsibility as a Koanchosa agent. Suga gestures Daichi to look the other way as he cleans the wounds along the side of Daichi’s face. Even though they were just small cuts, Daichi saw the concentration in Suga’s eyes, it is as if he doesn’t want to make a mistake. After the last cut is cleaned and covered with a band-aid, they share a glance in unison and only then they both realized they were holding their breath.

“I’m serious about taking painkillers,” Suga said.

“And I’m serious about staying alert,” Daichi replied.

“Daichi,” Suga sighed, “You took a bullet for me. Let me do something—anything.”

Daichi has been assigned to plenty of escort missions to know that he is practically a bullet shield for the person he is protecting. At some point Daichi kind of forgot that it is not common to jump in front of an aimed gun.

“It’s my job,” Daichi finally lets out the thought he’s had in mind.

“Fine,” Suga gave up and packed his first aid kit, “But you will not refuse ice packs to reduce the swelling.”

“There’s no way I’m going to win this argument, is there?”

“I’m afraid not,” Suga says with a side smile as he hurries to the fridge.

When Suga returns, Daichi lets out an exaggerated frown as he notes, “Then I guess I’ll just have to get used to having you around.”

Suga laughs as his hands wrap the ice pack with towels. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Daichi chuckles and lets Suga place the ice pack onto his bruise. They shared a smile just before leaning back to the sofa. There was silence, but not the uncomfortable kind, and for a short while they quite enjoyed the serenity the silence brought.

 

It began slowly, steadily and then they crumbled all at once.

They started with casual chatting. Then come a few jokes here and there as they start to enjoy each others’ company. The jokes became more blunt and the talks more personal. In between they shared subtle glances and at some point flirted a bit. Suga’s first to break the personal boundary. He playfully pecked Daichi on his cheek after hearing how he lost a molar after crashing into his team mate during a high school match. Daichi teased saying that it was barely enough to recover from the trauma and earned himself another kiss, this time on his lips. After that the rest is history.

“Can I kiss you back?” Daichi asked, his voice heavier than before.

Suga nods and Daichi moves in to close the gap. It started gentle and soft, it’s almost like Daichi is tasting every bit of Suga. Suga knows Daichi can give a rough, hungry, senseless kiss like their first time at the bar, but instead Daichi opted for a tender, passionate one. Suga couldn’t decide which he likes better—and it seems like he doesn’t need to choose.

It didn’t take long until Daichi steps up his game and becomes more demanding. His hand reaches for Suga’s nape. He grabbed a handful of Suga’s hair and tilts his head to go in deeper. Daichi pushed his tongue in and began exploring Suga’s open mouth. Suga has never felt so turned on by just a kiss. Daichi pulled their bodies closer and Suga felt the same excitement as he did back at the bar.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Suga breathes out.

Daichi pushes Suga down until his head rests on the sofa’s armrest. Suga giggles as Daichi hovers over him, hands on either side of Suga and trapping him underneath. Daichi’s lips travel lower down Suga’s chest, racing with Suga’s fingers as they fight the buttons of his shirt. Daichi would look up every now and then, monitor every reaction Suga lets out. Daichi purposely stays at a particular spot longer when Suga responds nicely. He’d continue only when he had enough fun teasing and carries on to hunt the next sensitive spot. Suga’s mouth hangs open in ecstasy, panting and gasping for air. Daichi smirked at the sight, satisfied and proud of the mess he made. And this is just the beginning, Daichi thought. However, as Daichi’s hands start to undo Suga’s jeans and Suga desperately taking off Daichi’s belt, a thought came to mind and dragged Daichi down from cloud nine.

“Daichi, god—please.” Suga must have noticed Daichi’s sudden stop.

“Wait, no, Suga—wait,” Daichi breathed. He pulls away with a conflicted look. “I can’t. We can’t, not without—”

“Oh my, asking for consent is so damn sexy,” Suga laughs lightly. He cups Daichi’s face with both hands and has their eyes meet. “I want this.”

As Suga lifts his neck for a kiss, he missed the look of uncertainty in Daichi’s face.

“I want you,” Suga said with his lips dragging along Daichi’s chin. “I wanted you since we were at the bar.”

Suga’s breath became heavier and heavier, his words more seductive and his kisses sloppier. Daichi cursed silently. Because no sane man can resist that, unless of course, you’re the unfortunate Sawamura Daichi.

“Suga, I’m serious,” Daichi says and forces himself away from Suga's touch. “I can’t.”

“You... don’t want to?” Suga sounds surprised, well of course he is, everything was doing smooth till now.

“No,” Daichi says hastily. Suga looks offended, then Daichi realized his words. “I mean, yes! Yes, for goodness sake I want you so bad—but I can’t.”

Daichi sits up and Suga follows shortly after. Suga’s hair is already a mess and his buttons halfway opened. He doesn’t look away from Daichi, not even for a second.

“I—I can’t get emotionally involved,” Daichi says slowly. “My job—it’s too risky. I really shouldn’t.”

Daichi saw disappointment in Suga’s eyes.

“Who said anything about emotions?”

And now Daichi wonders if Suga can see disappointment in his, because for some reason Daichi felt let down hearing that coming from Suga.

“It’s just sex, Daichi.”

Did Daichi unconsciously hope for more? Well this is new.

“You’re right, it’s just sex,” Daichi repeats slowly. Suga nods and turns to face Daichi. He throws his arms over Daichi’s shoulder and nuzzle their noses together. "But there’s always a reason for sex, you know?”

“Well obviously,” Suga rolls his eyes. “Attraction, there I named one.”

“Revenge, espionage,” Daichi named more. Despite his stance in the discussion, Daichi does little to nothing in stopping Suga from closing the gap between them.

“Pleasure,” Suga adds. His hand goes down to hold Daichi’s.

“Getting nuclear launch codes,” Daichi joked, “Seriously, what’s your reason?”

“Nothing in particular,” Suga said, his hand crawling back up to Daichi’s nape, “Just for the sake of having it.”

“Let me guess,” Daichi said in his soft voice. Suga leans forward and lands butterfly kisses along the base of Daichi’s neck.

“Picking up where we left off back at the bar?”

Suga slowly sucks the sensitive skin.

“Taking advantage of an injured comrade?”

“Fuck no,” Suga blurts out feeling slightly offended. Daichi laughs and says a hasty apology.

“A quick getaway?” Daichi tried again.

Suga doesn’t answer as he continues marking Daichi’s neck.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I might die tonight better get laid one last time?”

Suga chuckled in between his kisses and kept going.

“He took a bullet for me and now I’m repaying with sexual favors?”

“Nah,” Sugawara lifts his head, “You’re bad at guessing.”

“Then what?” Daichi asked, their faces now in line.

“Let’s just say,” Suga moves to sit on Daichi’s lap with his legs wrapping around Daichi’s back. He throws his arms on Daichi’s shoulders as he silently praises the man’s wonderful physique. “Because life is short and you are hot.”

And apparently those words were the final blow to Daichi’s well-trained resistance.

 

 

Daichi rarely regrets his life choices. He didn’t regret punching the jerkasses that bullied his teammate in junior high, even though it costed him a season tournament because teachers suspended everyone who was involved in that commotion. He didn’t regret jeopardizing his university entrance exams just so he can compete in nationals for the first and last time in his high school career, it was one of the best moments of his life. He didn’t regret entering military training instead of trying another year for university entrance, in fact, there he felt belonged. And he certainly didn’t regret transferring to Koanchosa, it’s an honour not many are granted. Sure, there are things he needed to sacrifice. Free time being one of them and having a regular work schedule being the other. Then there are the lies he had to tell his family, covering the fact that he’s doing the nation’s dirty work, and the occasional absence during holidays. But it’s not like he’s doing the hardcore stuff, that’s reserved for national-security agents and Daichi is satisfied enough being in counter-terrorism. Needless to say, Daichi rarely looks back and regrets a certain life choice.

This is one of those rare occasions.

Not the sex per se, no no. If anything that was the best Daichi’s had in a very long while. Suga is gorgeous, that much Daichi’s acknowledged since he first laid eyes on him, but he never thought Suga is capable of being even more aesthetically pleasing than he already is. Suga’s grey-ish hair and pale skin looks more prominent as the owner is pressed against the sofa’s black leather holster. His cheek bones flushed pink with every touch, his light brown eyes shine with lust and passion, his lips grew red and glisten with saliva both his and Daichi’s. The sweet noises he made will most definitely come back to Daichi’s mind when he needs to relieve himself, the way Suga’s back arched as his eyes flutter with overwhelming pleasure as well. The way Suga touches him, kisses him, holds him for support. The way their bodies move in sync, chasing their release, one after another. The way Suga gasped, moaned and called his name—Daichi has never been this captivated by anyone ever before. Daichi almost never regrets getting into this line of work, it led him to Sugawara Koushi after all. But he is still disappointed knowing that this is as far as they can go.

With the said man sleeping in the narrow space between him and the sofa, stark naked, chest exposed, his face buried onto the base of Daichi’s neck, his scent dominating the air Daichi breathes, their legs entangled and nothing but a throw blanket shielding them from the night chills, Daichi’s mind began running scenarios of if-onlys and whatnots. They have to lay on their sides as the couch barely fits them both. Daichi did thought of carrying Suga to the bedroom, but he didn’t. He carefully admits that he wants this intimacy to last a bit longer. He shifts his position, earning an incoherent murmur from Suga, as he reaches one arm to Suga’s back, cradling the silver-hair into his hug and burying his palm onto Suga’s nape.

“Dai—chi,” Suga wriggles in his position. His eyes struggle to open and he looks up to find the man whose name he called. When their eyes meet, Suga lets out a soft smile. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Daichi answers with a whisper. “Want me to carry you to the bedroom?”

Suga shakes his head, “I’m good. You’re warm, it’s nice.”

His one hand goes up to rest by Daichi’s chest while the other finds its place by Daichi’s neck. Suga’s thumb gently caress the sensitive skin by his jawline and in contrary to Suga’s sensual touches earlier, this feels soothing. It’s so, so calming that it even tamed the mind battle going on in Daichi’s head. Daichi takes Suga’s hand that’s on his chest. He wraps Suga’s fingers with his before pulling their hands up to his lips and kisses the back of Suga’s hand. Daichi doesn’t know why he did it. As a thank-you, perhaps, for giving him a sense of serenity. Suga giggles at the gesture. Although still hazy and sleepy, Suga lifts his head again and with his well-positioned hand on the side of Daichi’s face, he pulled Daichi closer for a proper kiss on the lips.

Daichi gave in. He surrenders to the lust, to the emotions, to the moment and to the cravings in his heart. He lets Suga plant lazy, sloppy, sleepy kisses on his lips and after a while, Daichi decides to add more fire to the gesture. They kissed before, in the bar and during sex, but only now Daichi realizes there is a certain satisfaction and emotion that only Suga is capable of fulfilling. Only now, Daichi is given the chance to sense the pounding in his chest with every time Suga gives a response and only now, Daichi is reminded of the bitter reality that is their circumstances—Suga’s a civilian. There’s no rule against Koanchosa agents being in relationships, but it’s so, so risky that no one even considers the idea of it.

“You do realize,” Daichi says half-heartedly in between nibbling Suga’s lower lip. “That this is a one-time thing, right?”

Suga hums an answer.

“Maybe we should— _ _oh__ ,” Daichi gasped as Suga lightly bit his upper lip. “Maybe we should stop.”

“Actually,” Suga says as he pulls his face a bit further to give Daichi proper eye contact. “I think we should continue.”

Daichi would kill to be able to do so, but his well-trained sense of danger says otherwise.

“You said so yourself, this is a one-time thing and I understand, really I do,” Suga says. His voice finally shows hints of remorse, “Which is why, I think we should make use of every remaining second we still have.”

Suga moves in closer, their bare chests came in contact as Suga lightly kisses the spot under Daichi’s ear before whispering, “Please, Daichi, stay a little longer. I don’t… want this to end. Not just yet.”

What Suga had in mind was the cuddling, the sleeping in each others’ arms, the sloppy kisses and the staring into each others’ eyes—all those sappy stuff. But he doesn’t protest when Daichi goes for the more erotic option. Daichi gets up and positions Suga underneath him. Daichi’s stare is that of lust and passion and Suga couldn’t help but feel a mixture of excitement and intimidation. Daichi lowers his head to kiss the skin underneath Suga’s ear. Daichi whispered praises, sending shivers up Suga’s spine and blood flowing to his lower regions. Suga spreads his legs wider for Daichi to position himself, again. Daichi gladly accepts and uses one hand to push Suga’s leg up while the other holds Suga’s hands above his head with their fingers intertwined. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Daichi rolls his hips, feeling Suga underneath him, and with each move he earned his name gasped out of Suga’s mouth.

For the first time in a long while, Daichi said to himself, __if only I never signed those documents__. Maybe that way, he can have this view any time he pleases. Perhaps that way, circumstances would allow them to figure out where this fling is heading. Probably that way, this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing.

 

*

 

Years ago, when Sugawara Koushi agreed to help Kogane Keiichirou with his heap of research documents, he did it for the money. At first, he didn’t want to. He was in his last year of high school, studying his ass off to get into the university he wanted and even retiring early from club activities to do so. But Suga did, and turns out, it was a blessing in disguise. For starters, Kogane-san’s secretary taught Suga everything he needed to know to get the job done, it gave him a head-start in university. Then there’s Kogane-san’s wife who often packs him food whenever Suga drops by to arrange the documents in his private library at home (and never without a “My dear boy, look how much you’ve grown!”). After Suga properly started university, he made himself more use to Professor Kogane’s work. He eventually helped with the research group’s organizational work and proofreads unpublished journals for the team. Who would have thought that Suga’s contribution would land him a spot in an international weapons’ trafficker’s kill list.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” Professor Kogane said as Suga approached him in Koanchosa infirmary.

During Suga’s time working for Kogane-san, the research group is focusing their resources in bacteria enhancement. The idea of the project is to improve the efficiency of probiotics, or in simple words ‘good’ bacteria. The project was a success and the journal earned fame in its scientific field. Unfortunately, like every discovery, it can go both ways.

Two years after the journal is published, a third party applied the enhancing method a certain pathogen, or ‘bad’ bacteria, thus enhancing the its ability to produce a colourless, odourless and extremely lethal substance. Such powerful toxin sells well in the black market and Helios made a fortune just by the samples alone. They need more, want more, but after further investigation, Helios found a weak link: an antitoxin already exist. It’s probably not strong enough to cancel the toxin’s effects, but after going through the same modifications, it will, without doubt, be an effective solution to tackle the enhanced toxin. The traffickers conclude that whoever invented the method to modify the bacterium are also capable of modifying the antitoxin, which lead them to their quest of eliminating those who are connected to the initial research. Including poor unfortunate student assistant whose name was added to the journals by the researchers. Apparently, the line “Our gratitude also goes to Sugawara Koushi, without his work, this journal would never come to existence” gave the traffickers an impression that Suga’s involvement is science-related.

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” Suga said, offering a smile.

“How’s your family?”

“They’re safe. Nishinoya-san informed me an hour ago and they’re having local police watch over the neighbourhood until the agents get a grasp of the situation,” Suga answered. He carefully asks, “And yours?”

A relieved smile was enough to answer Suga’s question, but Professor Kogane still said, “They’re also safe. Although, my wife won’t be pleased knowing that the government is going to put our house under surveillance for the next couple weeks.”

“Maybe she doesn’t __have__  to know,” Suga suggested slowly. “There are some things better left unsaid.”

“Is this you asking me to keep this from your father?” Kogane asked with a light chuckle to tone down the suspense atmosphere. Suga nods an answer. “As if I’d tell Kentarou I almost got his son killed.”

They both laugh in unison, relieved although a hint of distress still lingering. Seconds later a nurse called for Suga, but it wasn’t for his debriefing. It wasn’t to inform him of the security protocols either. Instead, he was told to wait by the hallway because someone wants to have a word with him.

“Hi,” a deep, sturdy voice called.

“What, no sudden kiss like last time?” Suga responded with an intentionally over dramatic frown. “You disappoint me, Sawamura.”

Daichi’s chuckle made the burdened expression in his face slightly better, but it was still existent. Weird, because Suga thought Daichi would look more relieved after they reached headquarters. They came back alive, didn’t they? Professor Kogane too. Suga even helped gathering information on the research when the biochemist professor wasn’t fit for questioning. The agency has enough resource to catch up with those traffickers, so why the long face?

“I came to say goodbye.”

Oh.

“This was never my case to begin with.”

Suga knew, but he was still taken aback. However, Suga replied with a playful, “Yeah, I kind of guessed from all the ‘curse you Bokuto for dragging me into this’ bickering.”

Daichi scratches his head in embarrassment.

“Did you get your chest checked?” Suga asked.

“Yeah. Internal bruising around my rib cage. Thankfully there are no fractures. Bokuto’s still up and running too, in case you’re wondering. He’s even more pumped now that he has plenty of leads to follow, thanks to you. Kuroo’s back on the case as well. Remember him? Tall guy, spiky black hair, laughs like a hyena. He looks like a delinquent but trust me, he’s a miracle worker,” Daichi assured. “You’re in good hands.”

“But they’re not yours,” Suga unexpectedly says. He then takes one of Daichi’s hands into his, casually fidgeting their fingers together.

“Suga—“ Daichi said under his breath. “I really can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t,” Suga asked straight to the point.

“Both,” Daichi answered equally blatant. “I can’t afford an emotional liability and I won’t drag you into this hell hole.”

Daichi lifts Suga’s hand and lightly kissed his wrist, “You deserve better.”

“What a gentleman,” Suga teased. However, a hint of heart broke lingers in his voice. As an effort to ease the atmosphere, Suga chuckles, “This kinda sucks, I don’t usually get turned down.”

Daichi laughs, “I bet you don’t.” Attractive, smart, funny, sinfully erotic behind closed doors yet sugary sweet in public, only an ungrateful idiot would turn down Sugawara Koushi.

Daichi takes a deep breath and steps closer to give Suga a parting hug. Daichi immediately buried his face by Suga’s neck, taking in his scent, feeling his form pressing onto his body for the last time before making him a memory. Suga’s hug felt tight and clingy, that is, before the silver-hair pulls away only to claim Daichi’s mouth with his own.

They kissed. Slowly at first, then gaining pace. Suga is taken by surprise when Daichi kisses back; harsher and needier, definitely thickens their questionable status quo. Eventually Daichi pulls away and holds the side of Suga’s face.

“I’m so sorry.”

 

****One Year Later** **

As a high-ranking field agent, Daichi watches his attitude when being in headquarters. He has juniors looking up to him, a team of analysts under his lead, commanding officers to respect and a reputation to maintain. However today, he couldn’t care less. Daichi walked fast when he was still in the upper levels. His steps paced the moment he reached the emergency stairs and once he reached sub-basement level, he started running.

This isn’t a part of headquarters he frequents, the only facility he’s familiar with is the morgue. Daichi often handles complicated murder cases, some of which require him to head down to where the autopsy takes place. But the rest is new, even for an agent who has been working there for years. Daichi ran past the morgue, past the chemicals supply storage and past the server room. He only stopped when he reached the archives.

__Did you hear Dai-kun? Tetsu was just telling me that there__ _ _’s a new government representative in charge for Koanchosa.__  Daichi merely raised an eyebrow at Bokuto’s words. They’re both full-time counter-terrorism field agents, unlike Kuroo who often lends a hand in mission controls. Then Bokuto adds,  _ _y__ _ _ou should go say hello__.

Daichi fails to understand why Bokuto or Kuroo would think he needs this piece of information. Bokuto gave Daichi a final enthusiastic nod before skipping back to his desk, of course fist-bumping Kuroo along the way. Daichi saw the mischievous grin they shared—and just like that, he realized the implicit meaning of Bokuto’s words.

There’s a new government representative.

The following second Daichi finds himself jumping off his chair and rushing out of the agents’ hall, completely missing the chuckle his friends let out from their desks. In less than 10 minutes Daichi reached the headquarters’ archive, breathless and confused. He stood by the door, his security pass in hand and all he needs to do is swipe the card to enter. Daichi’s heart pounded wild and he’s certain it’s not from sprinting down to sub-basement level. However, before Daichi could recollect his thoughts, the massive door slides open with a soft hydraulic sound. Daichi looks up in surprise and his eyes met a pair of hazel-brown ones, widening upon contact.

It’s Sugawara Koushi. The new government representative for Koanchosa is him and Daichi isn’t sure how to feel. Glad that they crossed paths again, or worried because they do.

They stared each other in silence, either from uncertainty of what to say or from surprise.

“What on earth are you doing?” Daichi’s the first to break silence, though his voice is still dragged after the run.

Suga shifts the documents he was carrying in one hand and lifts his security pass with the other. It has the emblem of the National Diet, marking that he is not working __for__  Koanchosa but rather __with__. “There was an opening at the prime minister’s office, so I applied. I had no idea I’d be assigned here.”

True, thanks to Kuroo Daichi has an understanding of Koanchosa’s nooks and crannies to make a good guess. Being the nation’s intelligence agency, Koanchosa has different procedures when it comes to recruiting staff members. Trust is fundamental,  the government understands this, and they wouldn’t possibly appoint someone they’re unfamiliar with. While the prime minister’s office organize the application process, the end decision is not made without a thorough discussion with Koanchosa directors. Back during the rescue mission Suga had complained about being stuck with his asshole of a boss, he must have seen the vacancy as an opportunity to get out of it. Sugawara Koushi is a name Koanchosa is familiar with; as a rescue mission objective, witness protection program participant, even third party contributor to a counter-terrorism case. That along with his professional background and work experience within the Ministry of Justice, there is no better candidate for the position.

The archive door started beeping as a sign that its been open for too long. Daichi took a heavy breath as he reached Suga’s shoulders and pushes him back in, allowing the door to slide close again and the beeping stopped. The archive is well-lit and the atmosphere resembles a library. Even as they got a bit of privacy, Daichi still maintains an arm’s length distance between them.

“Hi again, by the way,” Suga says with an awkward chuckle, unsure what to say. “I didn’t think I’d run into you so soon.”

Maybe it’s because I sprinted all the way down here.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you at all,” Suga adds in all honesty. At this point he’s just voicing every thought in mind as an attempt to avoid uncomfortable silence. “I mean, I’m only here once or twice a week and my office is at ground floor. Also I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me at all—”

Daichi still cannot find the words he wants to say. Both his hands are still resting by Suga’s shoulders and neither of them did anything to change it or to create distance between them.

“But it’ll be a lie if I were to say I didn’t fantasize about bumping into you in the halls,” Suga admits with a bashful chuckle.

“Don’t—say things like that so innocently,” Daichi stutters and felt his face grew hot.

Suga laughs a response. Daichi found himself lost in the sight of Suga’s spread smile and one unconsciously grew on his face as well. His hands go down along Suga’s arm and he cups Suga’s hand with both of his as Daichi says, “You can’t be here.”

“Daichi please,” Suga rolls his eyes. “I’ve had enough ‘these are dangerous waters’ speeches, I really don’t need another one from you.”

Daichi lets out an apologetic laugh. Yeah, those confidentiality pep talks are the worst.

“Besides,” Suga adds. “I’m already involved.”

True, Suga is dragged in the moment those traffickers added his name to their hit-list. Even though the case is now closed,  to some extent, his life is changed for good.

“Then don’t get even more involved than you already are,” Daichi says surprisingly sharp.

In contrast to the frustration in Daichi’s voice, Suga lets out a soft laugh. He fidgets Daichi’s fingers that are intertwined with his own. “Even if it gets me closer to you?”

Now is Suga’s turn to blush. Even though Daichi is still rather flustered himself, Suga’s pale skin and silver-coloured hair made his look more visible.

“Instead of sulking over something that neither of us can change, why not use it to the fullest instead,” Suga continues slowly. They’re doing the same messed-up line of work now, Daichi on the field while Suga with the paperwork. “I still think of you from time to time, you know. Wondering what could have been.”

“Yeah?” Daichi sounds pleased. “Well that makes the two of us.”

“We should do something about it,” Suga suggests. He takes a step closer to Daichi.

“I guess we should,” Daichi takes the documents away from Suga’s hands and sets them at a random table. “You free for lunch?”

“No, unfortunately,” Suga says. “But I am this weekend.”

“Well then,” Daichi closes the gap between them by hoisting Suga by his waist. “I’ll make sure to return early from my mission scheduled for Friday.”

“Perfect,” Suga cups Daichi’s face. “I like my men fresh from battle.”


End file.
